Ernie Royal
Ernest Andrew Royal (June 2, 1921 in Los Angeles – March 16, 1983 in New York City) was a jazz trumpeter. His older brother was clarinetist and alto saxophonist Marshal Royal, with whom he appears on the classic Ray Charles big band recording The Genius of Ray Charles (1959). He began in Los Angeles as a member of Les Hite's Orchestra in 1937. In the following 20 years he would work with Lionel Hampton, Woody Herman, Count Basie, Duke Ellington, Wardell Gray, Stan Kenton and recording as a member of the Charles Mingus Octet, with Teo Macero, John Lewis and Kenny Clarke, among others, in 1953.Charles Mingus Catalog at Jazzdiscog He led ten albums, most of them recorded in Paris. In 1957 he became a staff musician for the American Broadcasting Company. He went on to play in the The Tonight Show Band and can be heard on the Miles Davis albums Miles Ahead (1957), Porgy and Bess (1958), and Sketches of Spain (1960). A resident of Teaneck, New Jersey, Royal died of cancer at age 61 at Mount Sinai Hospital on March 16, 1983.Staff. "Ernie Royal, Trumpeter, 61; Played in Many Jazz Bands", The New York Times, March 18, 1983. Accessed September 21, 2011. "Ernie Royal, a trumpet player who was featured in a number of major jazz bands and who also played in the pit bands for several Broadway musicals, died of cancer Wednesday at Mount Sinai Hospital. Mr. Royal, who was 61 years old, lived in Teaneck, N.J." Discography *1954: Afro, Dizzy and Strings - Dizzy Gillespie *1955: Jazz Recital - Dizzy Gillespie *1955: Sonny Stitt Plays Arrangements from the Pen of Quincy Jones - Sonny Stitt *1956: In the Land of Hi-Fi with Julian Cannonball Adderley - Cannonball Adderley *1957: Miles Ahead - Miles Davis *1957: Phineas Newborn Plays Jamaica - Phineas Newborn, Jr. *1957: My Fair Lady Loves Jazz - Billy Taylor *1958: New Bottle Old Wine - Gil Evans *1958: Porgy and Bess - Miles Davis *1958: Brass & Trio - Sonny Rollins *1959: Brass Shout - Art Farmer *1959: The Genius of Ray Charles - Ray Charles *1960: Gillespiana - Dizzy Gillespie *1960: Sketches of Spain - Miles Davis *1961: Perceptions - Dizzy Gillespie *1961: ''Satan in High Heels'' (soundtrack) - Mundell Lowe *1961: White Gardenia - Johnny Griffin *1962: The Soul of Hollywood - Junior Mance *1962: Cabin in the Sky - Curtis Fuller *1962: Listen to Art Farmer and the Orchestra - Art Farmer *1962: Soul Street - Jimmy Forrest *1962: Big Bags - Milt Jackson *1962: The Complete Town Hall Concert - Charles Mingus *1963: For Members Only - Shirley Scott *1964: New Fantasy - Lalo Schifrin *1964: Rough House Blues - Lou Donaldson *1964: The Cat - Jimmy Smith *1965: Once a Thief and Other Themes - Lalo Schifrin *1965: Ray Brown / Milt Jackson - Ray Brown and Milt Jackson *1965: Broadway Soul - Sonny Stitt *1965: With Respect to Nat - Oscar Peterson *1966: Happenings - Hank Jones and Oliver Nelson *1966: Spanish Rice - Clark Terry and Chico O'Farrill *1967: Glory of Love - Herbie Mann *1968: Blues - The Common Ground - Kenny Burrell *1968: Silver Cycles - Eddie Harris *1968: Blues - The Common Ground - Kenny Burrell *1969: Shirley Scott & the Soul Saxes - Shirley Scott *1969: The Soul Explosion - Illinois Jacquet *1969: Soul '69 - Aretha Franklin *1970: Houston Express - Houston Person *1971: My Way - Gene Ammons *1971: What's Going On - Johnny "Hammond" Smith *1972: Soul Is... Pretty Purdie - Bernard Purdie *1972: Guess Who - B. B. King *1972: Akilah! - Melvin Sparks *1972: Sweet Buns & Barbeque - Houston Person *1973: Tanjah - Randy Weston *1974: 10 Years Hence - Yusef Lateef *1977: Color as a Way of Life - Lou Donaldson References External links *1978 interview *class=artist|id=p9568/biography|pure_url=yes}} All Music Category:Trumpeters